SSPG: Bits and Pieces
by Pegacorn1210
Summary: [Elsa x Jack] {Jelsa} I follow the flow of the people in the queue. I approach window 3. 'Hi there sir, how may I help you? ' 'Hi. I am Jack Frost and I would like to change my name.' Contains strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: **

**MUST READ FIRST BOOK: **

**Shattered Snowflakes and PVA Glue (Click on my profile)**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ IT, PLEASE RE-READ EPILOGUE ONE, OR CHAPTER 24, FOR THIS ONE DIRECTLY CONNECTS WITH THAT ONE AND CHAPTER 24 OR EPILOGUE 1 CONTAINS SOME DETAILS THAT ARE NEEDED. **

**To new readers: HI! I'm Pegacorn1210! Glad you're here to join in the fun! Remember to review!**

**To my recurring peeps: HIYA! XD Glad to see you again! Remember to review as always!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>'Hey Jack.'<p>

'Oh. Hi mom, what's up?'

'Oh. Nothing much. Just wanted to talk to my little boy.'

'I see.'

'How's your eye?'

'Numb, as usual.'

She sighs. 'Really Jack. Be careful next time. How's college?'

'It's fine, I guess.'

'No. I meant 'how's college', as in what do you think of it.'

'What's there to think about?'

'Well for starters, there's this about whether you actually like the subject-'

I groan. 'Ugh. Mom not the "interest talk" again…'

'What? It's true. You won't do well if you didn't like the subject.'

'The subject's fine mom, I can handle it.'

'I know you can, but I still don't get why you had to switch colleges.'

'Well, Brooklyn Law School doesn't offer Geology.'

'Yes but why on earth would you want to do Geology? You liked law much better, and took that subject as one of your majors in high school. Geology was only one of your minors.'

'Well, I guess I just…wanna give it a shot.'

I can hear her rolling her eyes. 'Jack seriously? You don't even like architecture, and your drawings look like shit.'

'Hey!'

'I know something's wrong. Is everything alright?'

I sigh. 'Yes. For the last time mom, everything's fine.'

'Jack you know you can tell me anything right? I'm your mother.'

'Yes…I know. But I can handle this on my own. Don't worry about it.'

'Jack-'

'Mom relax. Everything's going to be alright. I'm a grown ass adult now. I can deal with this.'

'Why won't you tell me Jack? I know you can handle things, but can't you just tell me?'

I pause. My eyes sting, well, my eye sting.

'Mom…it's just that-' I groan in frustration at the difficulty in forming understandable words. 'I'm…not ready to tell you yet… It's no big deal…it's just that I-I want to wait… T-till the time is right…I will tell you…eventually. I promise.'

There's a brief silence. 'Mom?'

'Did you get Elsa pregnant?'

I jerk back in surprise as I blush. 'Mom! Ugh…! No! That's not what I meant!'

She huffs. 'Well it sounded like it.'

I facepalm. 'Mom can we please stop talking about me having sex?'

'Where is your pretty girlfriend anyways?'

I bite the insides of my cheeks as I struggle to not bawl my eyes out.

_I don't even have a fucking clue where she is._

I gulped, irritated at the lump in my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut.

'Jack? Are you there? Are you okay?'

_No. I'm not okay._

'We…um…we b-broke u-up, mom.'

A brief pause. '…Oh. Well…she's just not the perfect one for you then, so cheer up dearie. You'll find someone better.'

_Sure. Find someone who is even more perfect than the living breathing definition of perfection itself._

I sigh. 'Thanks…mom.'

'Is…is she the reason you switched colleges?'

_Yes._

'No. She has nothing to do with this. We…we-uh, broke up after I switched.'

'Oh. Well I'm sure you'll find someone so much better than her.'

_What's better than Elsa?!_

'Yea. Thanks.' I said dully.

'Look, the point is, that she's just another human being,'

_No. She's a Goddess._

'and she's not perfect,'

_Yes she is._

'I mean look at her!'

_Every single day._

'She's like…all...smarty-pants…and…a-and all…skinny… and…and quiet…and…and look at her hair! It's all...golden…and wavy…and…and l-long…'

I sigh heavily, both out of annoyance and trying to calm myself down. 'Yea mom you can stop now. It's fine. And I need to get going now.'

_And it's not like you're going to find anything anyways._

'Jack, honey, just…don't do anything stupid, alright?'

'Okay mom. Don't worry.'

'Love you.'

'Yea. Bye.'

I remove the phone from my ears and end the call. I sigh as I stand up, and grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder, and I set off for Brooklyn College.

* * *

><p><strong>SO THE ADVENTURE BEGINS! <strong>

**AS ALWAYS REVIEEEWWWWWWW!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIII PEEEEEEPSSS! XDXDXD I should've been studying but I just felt the need to write this chapter. This... is one very special chapter guys.**

**I am very proud of it.**

**Revieeeewwww!**

* * *

><p>The bus rumbles over the uneven ground as it travels forward, causing me to sway slightly as I grip the handle harder to try and not bump face first into another guy's head. The bus is completely free of voices, the people being too sleepy this time of day to even open their mouths. People who managed to snag a seat consider themselves lucky. I, as usual, am not.<p>

The only sound being the inhales and exhales of the dense mass of people and their layers and layers of coats around me, puffing their morning breaths here and there, and I knew long ago that no amount of ventilation is going to take this smell of coffee mixed with morning breaths, sweaty armpits and farts off of this bus. Half of the people sitting down had already fallen asleep, some of them even snoring, occasionally breaking the silence.

I gaze out the window, aimlessly focusing on the scenery as the bus travels; the occasional blurs of the trees and the constantly blurring image of the snow covered grey cement road below.

'Jack, why are we going to the mall?'

'To buy you some new clothes love.'

'Why?'

'Because you haven't been outside to buy new clothes in three years.' I look at her attire. She's wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, as always.

Perfect, as always.

'And plus, we need to get you stocked for the winter.'

She smiles. 'The cold never bothered me.'

I smile. 'I know. Now get in the car.'

The bus bumps over something as all the standees sway, my face emotionless as car after car pass by.

'You guys ready?' Anna yells down the corridor of our floor.

'Yep!' I tie on my shoes.

'Jack! You're driving!' Rapunzel yells down the other corridor.

I groan. 'Ugh. Ok, fine.'

Elsa and I wait down at the entrance for the two couples to come down.

'We're coming!'

I sigh. 'I know Anna! I still have one eye! I can see you!'

Elsa giggles. I can't help but smile.

'Remind me again why I'm going with you guys?' Kristoff asks.

'Because I said so.' Anna says with a glare.

Elsa and I watch in amusement as Kristoff makes a face that I assume is a pout. 'But I don't know how to ice skate!'

'Well then Elsa will teach you!' She turns to Elsa. 'Isn't that right Els?'

Elsa smiles. 'Sure.'

I laugh as Kristoff groans. Rapunzel and Eugene descend the staircase.

'Honey can I please just stay home? I don't know how to fucking skate!'

They reach the bottom. Rapunzel turns around. 'Have you not heard a word Anna said?'

We laugh as Eugene sighs.

'Hey uh, guys?' They turn to face me.

'You know, seeing as…um… I lost my eye, don't you think it's not safe… for me to drive you guys?'

Anna smirks. 'Nice try Frosty boy. But you're driving anyway, because we have absolute faith in you.'

'Why?'

'Yea. Why?' Eugene chimes in.

Anna's smirk grows wider. 'Because Elsa's coming with us.'

Everybody looks at Anna with confusion written on their faces. Well, everybody except me, and Elsa of course. I find that my brain tends to work a lot more efficiently when Elsa's around. I should really consider putting her in my bag and bringing her to school with me…

Haha yea. That's why you are destined to die alone Jackie boy.

I watch Elsa as she giggles behind the palm of her hand.

'What's so funny Elsa?' Asks Eugene.

Anna turns to Elsa and grins. 'Well Elsa obviously gets it.' She glances at me and smirks. 'And apparently Jack gets it as well.'

I blush as I purse my lips and look away. Elsa giggles again, and I grin.

Rapunzel gasps, then sneers at me.

Well, she got it.

Kristoff looks at Rapunzel, then at me. Something clicks in his eyes a second later and he grins mockingly, looking at Rapunzel.

Eugene looks agitated. 'Ugh! What's so funny? I don't get it!'

Everyone sighs. Eugene has his talents; he's fast, sneaky, cautious. But definitely not smart.

Rapunzel turns to her husband in annoyance. 'Ugh. Dude use your brain!'

'I am!' he counters.

'Think about it. If Elsa's sitting in the same car as we are, and Jack's driving it, do you think Jack would let it crash?'

Eugene glances sideways, scratching his chin. Rapunzel huffs as she raises her hands dramatically in frustration.

A light bulb ignites on top of his head. 'Oh…'

Everyone groans, including Elsa and me. Eugene turns to me and smirks. Kristoff rushes over and slams a finger on top of his lips.

'Ah ah ah! No evil smiling mister! You're too late you missed the chance.'

We chuckle as Eugene grumbles. Anna turns to face me. 'Wouldn't want poor wittle Elsie to get hurt now would we Jack?'

I frown.

'Just get in the car.' I growl through gritted teeth. Anna and the others give out a little cheer and happily flop down on the plush seats. I open the door to the passenger seat for Elsa. She gracefully waltzes in, giving me a small smile.

'Oh shut up.' I growl at the muffled chorus of 'oohs', blushing horribly. I get in from the other side, and maneuver us out of the parking spot.

The bus skids to a halt and I jerk forward, bumping face first into the mass of dirty blonde hair of a lady.

'Sorry.' I mumble into her neck as I stand upright. I frown at her hair as I thought of Elsa's irreplaceable platinum, soft silky mane. The bus driver honks at a pedestrian, who raises his middle finger.

'Anna seriously? Do you really need Elsa to help you put your skates on?' I groan at the sight of Elsa kneeling down in front of Anna, tying her laces.

Anna smiles innocently. 'Not really. I just wanted to spend more time with Elsa, since you stole her away and hoarded her all to yourself.' She slightly spat out the last sentence.

Elsa blushes and smiles when my cheeks match hers.

We heard a yelp, then a loud crash. I crane my neck and see Eugene and Kristoff both on the floor in a tangle of limbs, skates and laces.

'Ugh! Get off my ass Gene!' Kristoff grumbles.

'Do you think I would if I could?' Eugene moans as he tries to push himself up with his hands, only to fall flat on the floor again.

'Goddammit get your feet off me!'

'It's fucking stuck! Hey ow! Stop using my fucking face as a pushup platform!'

'Move you big fat idiot!'

'I am moving!'

Anna and Rapunzel look at each other and sigh. They walk towards their tangled lovers and start to untangle them.

Elsa comes and sits next to me on the bench. I wrap my arm around her shoulder as we watch in amusement as the limbs that still doesn't look like a human try and untangle themselves.

'Hey watch it!'

'Ow! Stop squirming!'

'I am not squirming! It's manli-ly struggling!'

'Ow hey! Don't ruin my face!'

By this time everyone around us are staring.

'Stop pushing Kris! You're ruining my hair!'

'Shut it Genie boy! You and your over-gelled hair are going down!'

'Over-gelled!? It's not- Oh my god JESUS HELP ME GET THE BLADE OFF MY FACE GET THE BLADE OFF MY FAY-HEY-HAYCE!'

I burst into fits of laughter while Elsa too chuckles gleefully. Anna and Rapunzel drag the untangled boys in our direction and dump them down next to us.

'Jesus fucking Christ how is this even legal?!' Eugene breathes while panting.

'I swear, if I ever find that motherfucker who made these,' Kristoff gestures to his skates. 'pieces of shit I'm so gonna kill him.'

The rest of us laugh at his statement.

A loud and clear ring of a bell was heard as the gates to the skating rink opens. We stare for a moment as kids and teens rush in to start gliding in perfect balance, while Eugene scowls.

'Show-offs.' Muttered Kristoff.

Anna and Rapunzel drag their husbands onto the ice, despite their loud protests and constant falling.

A couple on the ice caught my attention. They both speak in a French accent.

'Okay Colette nice an' eazy.'

The girl, Colette I assume, tries to remain upright.

'L-linguini! H…help!'

I snort loudly at the name. Seriously I don't care if they're French, but no one with the right mind would name their son Linguini.

Thank god they're too busy to notice.

Colette gasps as she slips, and falls right into Linguini (I'm still laughing) 's arms. Colette then smiles and kisses him.

I switch on the light bulb on top of my head.

I turn my head. 'Hey Els you ready to hit the i- oof!'

As a snowball hits me square in the face. I hear a muffled, light, feminine, angelic laugh, followed by a few more coming from two certain couples. I swipe the snow off my numb face as I catch Elsa's eyes, standing a few steps further, giggling behind her palm.

_Wait where did she get the snow- oh… right._

A wicked grin spreads across my face. 'Why you little!' I say as I pounce up from my seat to get her. Elsa squeals slightly and runs. But as soon as I got to my feet they were trembling as I stretch out my arms for balance.

Skates. Right.

I regain my balance pretty quickly and made my way in the direction Elsa headed. A snowball hits me square in the face again as Elsa sprints out behind a pillar.

'Come back here you!'

Damn for a girl on skates she's fast.

I half-waddle half-run as fast as I could as Elsa makes her way towards the rink as she flawlessly glides out onto the ice.

_Wait she can skate?! Oh yea I totally forgot._

Well you're talking about the Queen of Winter, so.

_Oh yea._

Well, there goes your catch-her-as-she-falls-and-kissing strategy.

For some reason I follow her.

And the minute my feet came in contact with the ice I land flat on my face.

I lift my head just in time to see Elsa glide towards me, grin still plastered on her face.

You know what she's gonna do Jackie? THE EXACT REVERSE OF YOUR STRATEGY IDIOT!

I frantically try to scramble to my feet, slipping and sliding over and over again on all fours. Somehow I manage to get to my feet just as she nears me. She expertly skids to a halt, her eyes shining with amusement.

Okay Jack Frost she wins, as always.

_Y-yea well? I-I'm not going to give her the satisfaction._

A mixture of slight anger, adoration, and jealousy creeps up inside of me, my face flushes and I turn away from her with as much manliness a guy can manage on ice. As I turn I notice Anna and Rapunzel watching us.

With my back facing Elsa, I fold my arms.

You are such a pussy Jack Frost.

There's no sound coming from behind me, but I can feel Elsa's gaze burning onto my skull. It took all my willpower not to turn around and kiss her.

'Jack Frost is JEALOUSSSS!' a voice none other than Anna's sang. I expect to hear Elsa giggling at the statement, but I hear nothing.

Do not turn around do not turn around keep your shit together-

A cool light poke on the shoulder startles me as I turn around and catch those beautiful blue eyes.

Goddammit!

My eyebrows twitch as I struggle to keep them furrowed and keep my scowl.

Elsa tears her gaze away from me slightly, looking downwards.

'Oh no she's going to do it.' I hear Rapunzel from a distance.

_'Everybody_ look away!' yells Anna as I see the two of them shield their eyes.

Look away goddammit!

But I can't. I physically can't. My eyes are permanently fixed on her.

Slowly, she looks up into my eyes, with her head slightly lowered, and then…

She widens her eyes as her pupils dilate.

Seriously how the fuck does she do that?!

I do nothing. I just stare at her.

I can feel my mask slipping.

Keep your shit together!

I watch as her big wet eyes blink at me, coating them in shiny wetness.

_Must not…succumb…into…cuteness…_

Her hands come up and clutch at her braid.

Oh no…

And she bites her lip.

My eyes twitch. Resistance is futile.

Jack Frost your manliness is gone. Deal with it.

_KAWAIIIIIII-NESS OVERLOAD!_

I groan. 'You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that!'

She blinks innocently.

'Come here you.' I growl in annoyance, but my smile betrays it all as I wrap my arms around her. She grins into my shoulder.

I look over her shoulder and glance in our friends' direction. Anna and Rapunzel's eyes are still shielded, while two certain young men stares at Elsa, brainwashed.

'Eugene snap out of it!' Rapunzel turns and yells, eyes still shielded.

With his eyes still on Elsa, he says, 'Hey Kris.'

Kristoff, in the exact same position as Eugene, eyes also on Elsa, 'What Gene?'

'Go get Elsa some chocolates.'

Rapunzel facepalms.

'Got it.' Kristoff says, emotionless, as he exits the skating rink, not even slowing down from the fact that Anna's pulling on his arm as he drags her along.

A certain beep caught my attention as the bus skids to a halt next to the station. Emotionless, I step off the bus, standing alone as the bus rumbles and drives away behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is a chapter all about the cute things Jack and Elsa did together, with an air of sadness. It is mainly for you peeps to take a break from all the sadness and unbearable torture I've been giving you. XD<strong>

**But be warned. For this will be the happiest chapter throughout the next several ones.**

**0_o I know. You're looking at me like : Are you fucking kidding me?**

**Yes.**

**No.**

**Maybe. XD**

**Oh and I also had that ratatouille reference there since I actually saw Colette slip while roller skating and fall into Linguini's (still laughing) arms in the movie. See if you can spot it!**

**BTW did you guys get Anna's message before Rapunzel explains it to Eugene? XD**

**PLZZZZZ REVIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW**

**Did you get the feeling of sadness, then happiness,then feeling adorableness, then up till the last sentence sadness again?**

**Did you like the cover? XD made it myself**

**REVVVVIIIIIIEEEWWW!**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

**(Pleading Elsa goo goo eyes)**

**Stick around!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI PEEEPS! XD I'm back! Again! XD**

**Oh and I'm really sorry if you received two emails for the same chapter. It was simply because I went to correct some tenses and the website won't save so I had to re-upload it. I am NOT trying to cheat. I'm not a douchebag. Please don't think otherwise. If you receive two emails in the future it would be because of the same reason. I did that before also for the same reason. I think it has something to do with my computer being haywire, but yea. I'm not as rich as you people who can buy a new computer. So deal with it.**

**Anyway, just remember that Jack used to go to Brooklyn Law School for Law, but after Elsa's disappearance he switched to Brooklyn College and did Geology instead. But whhhyyyyyy? XD Can you guess?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>I sigh lightly in my seat, listening to the professor droning on and on about rock formations. I look around at the others in the lecture hall. Some of them are taking notes, some are staring into space, some are even sound asleep.<p>

How I envy those people.

I can't sleep even if I wanted to, because I know what's important to me. I am not like most of the people in this hall. I didn't take geology when I was in high school, let alone higher level math. I needed to work hard if I ever want my masters' degree.

I sigh again as I jot down some notes on my page, trying to stay awake. It's not that I hate the subject, it's actually pretty cool once you get past the basics, surprisingly, but when they try and put a lecture about rocks at 8:00 am in the morning don't expect me to look attentive.

I force my back upright, and blink away the exhaustion as I try and kick my gears in my brain into action. I take a sip of my ice cold coffee, sending a shiver down my spine to my toenails, waking up every fiber in my being.

I do that every five minutes. I have long since abandoned hot chocolate. It has been replaced by ice cold coffee. It helps keep me awake, in summer and winter. During winter the people at the coffee shops would look at me like I'm crazy.

I sorta am.

But I have long ceased to care about what other people think of me. I focus on my life and my life only.

I don't make friends in college, I don't socialize, I don't go to parties. Every day after all my classes I would go home right away and study, munching on bread late in the night.

I don't have time to have fun. I don't have time for other people. I intend to use every single second of my time to study.

I have a purpose, a reason. Something that they won't ever understand.

All I care about is my masters' degree.

The event changed me. I've become a whole other person. I rarely smiled anymore, my face emotionless, stone-hard. I don't crack up at jokes, I don't watch TV shows, my eyes lifeless despite the movement of the irises.

I don't think I even know how to move my eyebrows anymore.

People like Anna and the others constantly tell me that, but I noticed it long ago.

Fixing it is just a waste of time.

I would never have expected myself to be sitting right here in this hall, listening to what I'm listening six years ago. If someone told me this six years ago I would probably laugh like there's no tomorrow and run off to tell my friends.

Well, I guess the joke's on me.

Recently I've been developing and exercising this new skill, although it is still a little bit rusty. Any normal person would've guessed that I couldn't possibly concentrate on anything anymore after…that, typical. But the problem is I need to concentrate, in class for example, and you can't possibly tell me to stop thinking about her because, well, it's her. So I guess after a year of snapping in and out of the Elsa realm, my head, instead of trying to stop it, starts to develop a new skill to get around it. Its scars are way too deep, so my brain starts to find ways to live with it.

It splits itself into two.

One half for concentrating on whatever there is to concentrate in life, another half for reminiscing. I am processing information, while the other side mourns silently in the background.

That is why sometimes my cheeks are wet without me noticing.

I guess you could say I'm normally half-conscious.

But it is logically impossible for one brain to do two jobs at once and maintain the quality of two tasks that are normally performed one at a time. Half a brain can only process so much. So my brain sets up something like a filter: it selects important information and only processes those, usually the ones that keep me alive, for example crosswalk lights, or college work, excluding the bird on top of the crosswalk light, and the professor's retelling of his story of life.

Well, that's where my level of psychology goes.

You could say it's like selective hearing, or selective processing.

Sometimes I feel like my whole being is splitting into two. A cold, emotionless one, and a 100% sadness one. I think there's a name to it… something Identity Disorder?

People say it's an illness and requires treatment, but to be honest I don't want to be treated.

It's less painful this way.

I hear paper shuffling.

_'Class is over.' _Head says in monotone. I don't blame him. It must be really boring in there, the only reading materials being class notes and the only TV show being a slideshow of…her.

I add a full stop to my sentence. I stop writing. I pack up my things, wipe a sole tear on my left cheek, and leave the hall.

I don't recall hearing anything else until the next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it'd be depressing. XD<strong>

**Can you guess though?**

**REVIEEEWWWW!  
>FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPZLPLZ!<strong>

**(Pleading Elsa Goo goo eyes from the previous chapter)**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peeps! **

**I have nothing to say actually, except to remind you guys I would never abandon this story, also giving a sort of shout-out to Abbi ;)**

**So I know a lot of people were confused as to why there seems to be a big gap between the sequels. From this chapter forth it would explain little by little. There will also be more POVs from this point forth.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Hey guys let's go to the ice-cream shop around the corner!'<p>

'Good idea Punz!'

I glance at Jack worriedly, who's picking at his food.

'Anna you wanna come?'

I turn to Rapunzel. 'Yea sure.' I focus back on Jack, who's still picking at his plate, not paying any attention. 'Jack?'

'Yes?' he says immediately as he turns to face me. I jerk back in surprise. I am prepared to yell his name at least three times to get him out of his stupor, but he responds like he's been listening all along.

That's what worries me.

I decide to test him further.

'You wanna come?'

'No. I don't like ice cream.'

_Okay. This is really creepy._

I purse my lips.

'Jack?'

'Yea?'

'Dogs! Kittens! Ponies! Unicorn droppings! Rainbows! Lettuce!'

'What are you doing?' asks Kristoff. I silence him.

I turn back to Jack, who's still looking at me. 'What did I just say?'

Jack raises a brow. 'Umm… you said "what did I just say".'

'No, before that.'

'You…said Jack.'

I sigh. 'Jack this is getting out of hand. You've got selective hearing you need to see a therapist and get it treated otherwise it would get worse!'

Jack sighs. 'Anna I don't want to be treated. It's better for me this way.'

'But it would ruin your life!'

Jack glares at me. 'My life is already ruined.' He stands up and pushes his chair back. He fishes out some bills and puts it on the table. 'I'm going to go home and study. Have fun at the ice-cream shop.' He turns and heads out the door.

We all watch as his body disappears as he heads out onto the street.

'Do you think we did the right thing?'

Everyone turns to Eugene in slight surprise.

'What do you mean?' questions Rapunzel.

He sighs. 'I mean…six years ago…when we helped him.'

I exhale slowly. '…I don't know Gene. I hope so,' I gaze out the door.

'I hope so.'

'Man you should've seen the size of that salmon!'

'I couldn't. You ate it all!'

I laugh. 'Stop it guys it's over.'

A faint beam of light catches my attention.

It's coming from Jack's apartment.

I smirk.

_Or should I say the Jelsa apartment._

I silence the boys with a hush. 'Guys be quiet. I wanna sneak up on them during their make-out session.'

Everyone grins.

'Maybe it's more than make-out.' Eugene wriggles his brow.

'Ooooohhh…' everyone hisses.

We start tip-toeing down the corridor.

I peek my head in first.

I gasp and stumble back.

'What? What is it? Did you see Elsa nake- oh my god.' Eugene stares wide-eyed next to me.

The rest of the gang peers in and out bursts a chorus of swears.

I was the one who recovered first.

'Jack!' I attempt to run up into the bloody scene.

'Whoa! Anna no!' Rapunzel pulls on my arm. 'Don't go in there! You might mess up the evidence critical for discovering the culprit!'

I huff. 'Punz you can clearly see there are no guns involved, just fists. And without guns in the situation the police won't care it's America goddammit!'

I swing myself free and sprint towards Jack.

For a fight scene the room looks pretty clean, with only a few bloodstains surrounding Jack. Huh, who would've thought there are actually fussy punchers?

I kneel down beside Jack. Blood is seeping out of his undoubtedly broken black and blue nose, his face and cheeks the same colour, with a few scratches on his forehead and a…shoeprint?

Everyone comes rushing forward as I check his pulse. I sigh in relief. 'He's alive, but weak. We gotta get him to the hospital. Fast.'

'But where's Elsa?' exclaims Rapunzel.

The realization crashes down on everyone and we are in a blind panic.

'Oh my gosh where is she?'

'- is she hurt?'

'- is she beaten up too-'

'-call the police-'

'GUYZ!'

They all stop whining and focus on me.

_See mom? I can be the calm one._

'Calm. Down. Maybe she just went to get help. Call her cell.'

Kristoff fumbles around in his pocket and pulls out his cell with a shaky hand, unlocking it, and finds Elsa's contact number. He sticks the screen to his ear.

We all wait in anticipation as the faint repeating sounds of the dialing phone add extra tension.

We hear a vibration, and the song 'Wild horses' by Natasha Bedingfield starts to play. We all turn to the dining table.

There sits the source of the sound.

'She didn't take her phone.' Kristoff mumbles, ending the call.

'This is so unlike Elsa she always takes her phone with her.' Rapunzel says worriedly.

I raise my hand slightly. 'Relax Punzie maybe she was in a hurry and panicking too much that she forgot.'

She huffs. 'Anna Elsa isn't you.'

I narrow my eyes in annoyance.

'Should I call an ambulance?' asks Kristoff.

'This is a small case. The ambulance would take at least a few hours.' I put pressure on different bruised areas of Jack's body for a brief checkup, using my knowledge as a medical intern. 'Doesn't look like he's got anything else broken. We can take him.'

Eugene and Kristoff haul him out without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is definitely a turning point of the story as you guys start to learn about what happened that resulted in Chapter 1-3. <strong>

**BTW the song does exist. Go on YouTube and search for (****LYRIC VIDEOS DO BEST)**** 'Wild Horses' by Natasha Bedingfield and listen to it if you haven't heard of it. ****It is a very beautiful song. As you listen to it make note of the lyrics and listen to them VERY CAREFULLY EVERY SINGLE ONE FROM THE BEGINNING TO THE END while thinking of Elsa from this fic and the movie and you will know why I chose this song as Elsa's ringtone.**

**I actually wanted to know how many of you went and listened to the song XD so leave a comment on Youtube starting with at)Shatteredsnowflakesandpvaglue if you have the time to do so. Really, it's a very beautiful song. It's like it's made for this fic coz it fits so well.**

**It's fine if you don't leave comments there but DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW HERE AFTERWARDS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEWWWWW PLZ!**

**LIKE FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long for the past chapter and this one! Stuff's getting in the way and I didn't really feel like writing.**

**But it's ok coz it's almost Christmas and I have more free time!**

**Oh and thank you Abbi for your concern! ;) Appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I pace back and forth in front of a row of orange plastic seats occupied by my friends. My shadow moves alongside me under the unnecessarily bright white light of the hospital fluorescent light tubes that line the ceiling.<p>

'Why aren't they done with Jack yet it's been five fucking hours!' Rapunzel groans.

'Anna stop pacing you're going to make a dent in the hospital floor at this rate. Jack's going to be fine.' Kristoff says softly.

I sigh as I stop and turn to face him. 'I'm more worried about Elsa. It's been freaking five hours and she still hasn't called me!'

'Where did you leave the note?'

'I stuck it right on the TV! It's gotta be the first thing that catches her attention the minute she walks in that door! I wrote "call me. Anna" with a big red marker, and I even left the lights on for good measure how much clearer could I have possibly been?'

Kristoff blinks.

'Exactly. If she's at home she would've seen it and would've called me ages ago. That means she's not back yet. And it has been five hours!' I check my phone. 'And fifteen minutes!'

'Maybe she forgot her keys.' suggests Eugene.

I hold up my hand. 'Thought of that. Elsa keeps a spare key inside the potted plant next to her door.'

'Maybe she's lost.'

Rapunzel frowns. 'Elsa's a smart girl she wouldn't go far enough that she would get lost.'

'Maybe Kris and I can go around the neighborhood. If Punz's correct she should be around somewhere.'

'North and Sandy are already doing that Gene. If she was in the neighborhood they would've found her already now stop giving suggestions.' says Rapunzel.

I continue pacing.

Kristoff sighs. 'We should wait until Jack wakes up. Maybe he knows where Elsa is. He's the last one to have seen her after all.'

'We can't do that!' I exclaim.

'Why not?'

'What if Jack doesn't know where she is? He would no doubt insist to search for her immediately and his body would not be in condition to do so. He could get hurt!'

'What other choice do we have Anna? Our closest bet is Jack. And if it really was the case he would've found out soon enough.' reasons Rapunzel.

I sigh. 'Then what? Jack will get hurt and then Elsa would worry more and then Jack would worry that Elsa's worried and- UGHH these two are hopeless!' I exclaim.

Rapunzel sighs. 'How about this: Anna you and me we ask the questions and you two boys focus on pinning Jack to the bed as we speak.'

I sigh again. 'Well, that's our only choice.'

We hear sounds of rubber soles on the marble floor. I turn just in time to see a nurse in white walk along the corridor leading inside.

Everyone bounces up and crowds around the nurse.

'How is he nurse? How's Jack? Is he okay?'

The nurse smiles and nods. She looks really tired. 'Yes Mr. Frost is fine. He's just got a few nasty bruises and a broken nose. He also needed a few stitches on the wound on the back of his head. We checked his wounded eye as well. He's in room 204. He should be ready to leave as soon as he comes to.'

I hear multiple sighs of relief around me. 'Thank you nurse.' She nods and we all dash inside the corridor until we find the room. I place my hand on the sterilized brass doorknob.

Inhale. Exhale. 'Here we go.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sorry I know it's a bit too short but that's all the time I have for today!<strong>

**HOW WILL JACK REACT?!**

**Let me know what you think guys! REVIEWWWWWW!**

**WE ARE GETTING INTO THE DEEPER PARTS OF THE STORY NOW! YAAAY!**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPSSSSSS! XDXDXD**

**ahem... well.**

**I MISSED YOU PEOPLE ! MISSED U PEOPLE SOOOOO MUUUCCCCCHHHHH! A lot has been going on with academics and shit and it was just terrible. XD but no matter becoz it's almost Christmas and basically nobody gives a shit now, not until January anyway XD**

**So yea. I had more free time, had a bit more time to overcome a fucking huge writers block, and sooo... here we are!**

**Still remember the story? No? I've been gone too long? :'(**

**Well... go to the Valley of the Living Rock to recover your memories XD**

**And also a huge shout out to my loyal reader Abbi! Herrro! ;)**

**Without further ado,**

**bring some tape and prepare to start taping your heart back together.**

* * *

><p>I hear the familiar 'click' of the doorknob. I slowly push the door open, even though Jack couldn't possibly wake up from the noise because he's unconscious.<p>

I step inside the hospital room. The others follow. I hear the door click shut.

I slightly wince at the sight of Jack.

He's tucked up, eyes shut.

Well, eye shut.

And he has an oxygen mask on. I can see the mist that fogs the insides with each and every rise and fall of his chest. He has a firm white cast situated on is nose, covering the whole thing, though I can still see tendrils of black and blue around the edges. Tendrils lead on to pools all around his face. A band aid is stuck to his forehead, which is all wrapped up in a long white bandage that circles the horizontal circumference of his head. I can make out blood stains on the bandage just on top of the pillow. His bruised right arm is connected to an IV bag hanging on a stand.

Thank god the rest of his body is hidden under the covers.

Rapunzel and I perch on the side of the bed. I gently stroke his hand.

'E..Els..a…' he mutters, eye still closed.

I feel horrible at the sound of that. I look at Rapunzel.

_Do we really have to question him?_

Rapunzel looks as crestfallen as I am. But she sighs and her brows form a line. It says:

_Anna you know we have no other choice. He's the only one that can help us find Elsa now._

She turns and looks at the boys.

The boys nod.

I know what she was implying.

_Get ready to pin him down._

I hear the bed sheets shuffle as Jack stirs, still murmuring. I concentrate on the hard white bed sheets, refusing to look at him.

The pain is going to be unbearable.

_Jack don't wake up just yet don't wake up don't wake up-_

'A…Ann-a?'

_Oh shit._

'Jack thank goodness you're okay! You have us worried sick!' Rapunzel says softly, with worry in her voice.

Also guilt.

As if on cue, the boys each walk up to either side of the bed.

Eugene leans over. 'Hey how are you doing bud?'

Jack groans. 'My head hurts.'

Kristoff smiles gently. 'Well you took quite the blow in the head bro.'

_Oh…no._

'W-where am I? Where's Elsa?'

I groan. _Really Jack? You'd rather ask where Elsa is than to ask what happened to you? Great. Now we're this close. Ugh. I was hoping you would lose your memory and forget her._

I can feel Rapunzel shift next to me on the bed.

_ It's starting._

The boys lean a bit closer.

'G-guys?' Jack questions. I lift my head just in time to see the reality crash down heavily onto his weak frame. He lets out a jagged gasp, his face pales, colour leaving his lips.

'Elsa! No! Where is she?! We have to find her!' Jack attempts to free himself of the oxygen mask, but Eugene and Kristoff each grabbed one of his arms and pinned them down. Jack tries to break free and wriggles and squirms under their grasp.

_He's fighting a lot harder than I thought he would._

Kristoff and Eugene both clamber onto the bed, pinning him down with their weight. The odds are not in Jack's favor.

'-Ugh Jack hold still!-'

'Let me go!'

'Jack you need to calm down! You have to tell us where Elsa went so we can go find her! We can't find her if you won't tell us what happened!' Rapunzel bellows amongst the grunts of the two men, the screams of the patient and the squeaks of the bed.

'What the hell is going on here?!' I turn my head to see the previous nurse burst through the door.

I look at Rapunzel yelling, Jack screaming, the two boys grunting with effort.

_Sigh. I guess I have to tell her._

'He'd just woken up and he's just a bit disoriented and confused. We're trying to calm him down a bit. He's not used to strangers and he's still recovering from shock, so I suggest you leave the room and let us do the work. He calms down a lot faster this way.'

_I hope Jack didn't hear how much of a baby I described him to be._

The nurse blinks, and then sighs. 'Well…please try and keep it down. The other patients really need their rest.'

I nod. 'We'll try our best.'

'If you need anything, call us. We'll be right outside.'

She turns around and closes the door.

I turn away from the door and face the scenery before me.

'Jack c'mon you have to focus! Tell us what happened!' Rapunzel says, her voice firm.

Jack is panting, his oxygen mask slightly shifted and he's sweating profusely. One look at the boys and I almost called the nurse to get us two more oxygen masks.

Jack stops struggling, probably ran out of energy. He pants; the oxygen mask completely fogs over.

I step over next to Rapunzel. I rest a hand on top of his. 'Jack. Tell us. Where has Elsa gone?'

My jaw dropped at the sight of the sudden change in Jack's expression, from aggression to plain sorrow as tears roll from his icy blue eye and his eye patch down his bruised cheeks like boulders.

'I…I don't know. I don't fucking know.'

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like every few weeks when your heart kinda recovers a bit, I come in with a new chapter and break it again.<strong>

**XD well by now you probably know me well enough that this is never going to change, so bring some tape! Preferably chocolate. Those do wonders at healing hearts.**

**Again, I really have missed you people! Next chapter should be up sooner than last time.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEWWWWW!**

**FOLLOW AND FAV! MORE TO COME!**

**Cheers!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ MERRY CHRRRRRIIISSSTTMMAAAASSSS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HII PEEEEEEPPPSSS! XDXD LONG TIME NO SEEE! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**

**HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ABBI! XDXD You're so sweet! P.S. maybe you should create an account so that we can PM? XD**

**FINALLY! WOHOOOO! Academics are at it again, but I don't give two shits XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No one moves a muscle.<p>

All eyes are focused on Jack but unfocused as everyone try and process the words Jack has spoken.

I don't think I'm breathing.

'What?' Rapunzel whispers.

Jack squeezes his eye shut, tears flow freely, dampening his eye patch.

I remain still, examining at his face.

_So much pain…_

_He doesn't know…but still…_

_So much pain…_

_Why?_

My head pounds as the thoughts I tried to suppress emerge.

_He doesn't know._

_But she's not dead either._

I reach over and clutch both his hands, ignoring the bruises.

'Jack. Jack tell us. What happened…while we were gone.'

I gulp, forced the next words out. 'W-what happened…to E-Elsa…'

I can feel everyone looking at me.

'I-I told you! I don't know-'

'- you don't know where she is, but you do know what happened. What, happened to her?' I cut him off, more forcefully this time.

Jack squeezes his eye shut as he lowered his head, as if in shame. He swallows.

'I…It's all my fault.'

'What is?' I whisper.

A single tear drops on the mattress.

'I could've saved her…'

_Save her?_

His voice cracks. 'I-I…could've t-taken her place…'

I'm getting impatient. 'Jack you can't blame yourself for whatever this is, not yet anyway until you tell us what the fuck happened!' I wince at the sound of my voice.

I squeeze his hands gently.

'We need to know.'

Jack stays silent, seemingly having an inner fight with himself.

Finally Jack lifts his head slightly.

'The buffet…the free coupon you guys got…everyone got except for me and Elsa…'

'It was all part of the plan.'

I can tell everyone silently blaming themselves for going to that buffet.

Me more than anyone.

'What plan?' I ask softly.

Jack breathes. 'The plan for capturing Elsa.' He forces the two syllables that make up her name out of his mouth.

It's like when you force a mute person to scream.

_Capturing._

_Elsa was kidnapped._

'Who took her?' I hiss, unable to hide the hatred in my voice.

Jack slowly forces his hands out of mine and lays them both on either side. His hands ball up into fists, his fingernails violently scraping the sheets as he clutches them so tightly his whole body shook. He clenches his teeth, eyes filled with pure rage.

He spits out the next words as if it were poison. 'Vernon.'

I stare at him, the room still silent.

'Who the fuck is Vernon?-'

'-exactly what I asked myself when Elsa mentioned his name after he busted into our apartment.'

'Wait Elsa knew him?'

Jack narrows his eyes a bit. 'Apparently, yes.'

Another tear.

'What did he look like?' It was odd to hear Kristoff after so long.

Jack, still slightly gasping from crying, shakes his head. 'I dunno. He and his 12 thugs were all wearing suits and dark shades.'

'Wait what do you mean "thugs"?'

Kristoff widens his eyes. 'Wow. Whoever that guy was Gene, he's certainly not some ordinary kidnapper.'

'Why did he want Elsa anyway?'

Jack just shakes his head.

'I should've protected her.' His voice starts to crack again.

'Jack you were beaten up like a pulp you can't do anything at that point-'

'No.' He faces me. 'If I hadn't been a fool and stayed with her she would've been just fine.'

Rapunzel frowns. 'Ok now I'm confused. How exactly is not staying with her any better?'

Jack shakes his head. 'You wouldn't understand-'

'Then make us understand! Goddammit Jack stop blaming yourself and just tell us what the fucking hell happened to her!'

My yell echoes the small white room.

I hate it when people shut me out and keep things from me.

Especially things about the people I care about.

Jack sighs, long and loud. He closes his eyes, re-dampening his cheeks.

'Forgive me Elsa.' He whispers.

I fight back the urge to scold him for blaming himself.

He tries to sit up, Kristoff and Eugene supporting his back. He lowers his head. '…Elsa…she…she's a strong fighter. Stronger than all of us combined.'

Awkward silence.

'Wait, wait, wait. We're talking about…frail, shy, hot- ow!' Rapunzel lowers her hand, still glaring at her lover. 'Little Elsa here.'

Jack sighs. 'She could've killed you all in one single blow.'

I widen my eyes.

'W-what is she good with guns or something?' Eugene says, disbelief lining his voice.

Jack sighs again. 'You're not going to believe me in this.'

I rest my palm on the back of his hand. 'Of course we'll believe you Jack.'

Jack sighs in annoyance. 'No you wouldn't.'

'She has powers.'

No one moves.

One minute.

Two minutes.

'Wait what?'

Jack rolls his red puffy eyes. 'I said, she has powers.'

'Powers,' Kristoff murmurs. 'What like…strength or something?'

'No. Powers, like magic.'

Blink.

If the situation wasn't so somber we would all have laughed our guts out.

Rapunzel tilts her head. 'Are you okay Jack?'

Jack huffs. 'See? I told you you won't believe me.'

'No maybe you hit your head a bit too hard they should give you a check-up-'

'No. I'm perfectly fine!'

Kristoff sighs. 'Jack…I-I mean dude. Magic? I-I was thinking of something like…aliens or whatever-'

'Guys.'

They all turn to me.

I sigh. 'Jack. I believe you.'

Groans and grumbles.

Kristoff huffs. 'Really Anna? I know you're stupid but not _that _stupid!'

'We promised to believe him. And even if it sounds a bit…weird would it hurt if we at least, try?'

They sigh.

I turn to Jack. 'Jack. I believe you, but not completely, but I promise I'll try to.'

Jack sighs, and nods.

'Do you have any proof?'

Jack drops his gaze for a moment, then he's back.

'I do.'

* * *

><p><strong>OK! WELL!<strong>

**This is depressing. Prrrrooooobaby shouldn't have posted this along with the happy new year. **

**But WHATEVER!**

***hands out chocolates* here. This should make you feel better. XD**

**How many of you listened to the song I me tioned previously?**

**Reviiieeewwww!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! PLZPLZPLZPLZ**

**STICK AROUND!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HIIII PEEEEPPPPSS! XDXD I'm sure you're happy that this update came earlier than expected.**

**Although I didn't feel like writing at all, I remember I promised you people that I would finish this story no matter what, so I decided to push myself a little harder so you guys didn't have to wait too long.**

**YEA THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER BE THANKFUL**

**XD jkjk**

**but anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I walk in front of Jack, glancing back occasionally down the stairwell as Eugene and Kristoff stood on either side of him, two big hands wrapped around Jack's skinny arms as they ascended the stairs slowly. I glance at Rapunzel next to me. Our eyes meet. There are things I want to say to her, and I can tell there are things she wants to say to me, but neither of us made a sound.<p>

I break our gaze as we arrive at our floor. I sigh.

I turn around. 'Jack are you sure you wanna go back in there?'

Jack lifts his head slightly, his worn purple eye meets mine. 'You guys wanted proof, don't you?'

Here is the time were someone tells him 'It's ok you don't have to do this for us' or something along those lines, but all of us knew that this time, we do.

We do need proof.

Jack sighs and continues down the hallway, slightly pulling the two boys along. I didn't bother looking at Rapunzel as I followed.

The door to Elsa's flat looked normal, minus a big black footprint indented onto its surface near the ground, along with a few loose splinters.

I hear shuffling and I see Jack bent over slightly next to the potted fern, the leaves wriggling as he pulls out a dirt-covered key. I have no idea why none of us are helping him, like holding onto him or helping open the door. All four of us just stood there, staring.

I guess we're all still a bit overwhelmed.

I can tell something's definitely not well with Jack when the only conscious person among us is the person who was involved in this.

The lock clicks and the door opens without a sound.

I remember it used to creak, a lot.

He slumps in with heavy footsteps as we followed like zombies. The light was still left on from the night before and the big red letters taped to the television were still in perfect condition.

It's ironic when everything else around it isn't.

Jack is headed for the kitchen; he glimpsed at the bloody floor but didn't stop. Things started to click together as I thought about why the kitchen doors were always locked whenever we visited.

By the looks on everyone else's faces I know I'm not the only one.

Jack turned the knob and pushed it open. The kitchen doors weren't locked at all.

Elsa was definitely keeping something from us.

The kitchen looks surprisingly normal, with the dishes neatly filed and drawers slid shut. The stove was pristine, as well as the counter and the sink. I glance around, puzzled.

'Normal than you expected for a locked room I presume?'

We all look at Jack's expressionless, well, expression.

He turns and clutches the door handle and pulls. The fridge opens with a squeaky pop. I peek my head in, trying to ignore the scenarios of frozen blood and gore inside my mind.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Cool air flows out like it should. Everything is neatly put on respective shelves. Eggs, cartons of milk, cheese…

'So… are you hungry or something?'

Jack glances at Eugene. He points to the little corner next to the fridge.

'Come look.'

He did, and a second later I was sure his eyes were going to pop out.

'T-th-that's… That's impossible!' He stammers as he stumbles back so fast he stepped on several feet.

'What is?' Kristoff asks. I push back everyone who's still focused on the pure look of shock on Gene's face.

_It's not organs it's not organs Anna you're just imagining things-_

I peer around the little corner. Nothing, save a few specks of dust and a neatly tied up cord of thick black wire of a plug.

Which isn't plugged in.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahaha. A semi-cliff hanger.<strong>

**Again, this is really depressing. *hands out chocolates again* XD this is all I have I'm sorry :'(**

**Remember to review!**

**Follow and Favourite! PLZPLZPZLPZLPLZ**

**More to come!**

**Pegacorn1210 ~ until then**


End file.
